Aqua
Aqua é talves a principal protagonista de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, e sonha em ser uma Master da Keyblade assim como Terra e Ventus, seus companheiros e amigos. Ela também coloca um amuleto protetor de Kairi para ajudá-la no futuro. Pela história, Aqua é uma Keyblade Wielders.Ela faz o Master Exame junto com Terra e torna-se uma Master da Keyblade. Aqua mais tarde acaba em Radiant Garden com Mickey Mouse e encontra uma Princess of Heart, Kairi, que tocou sua Keyblade, Aqua no susto, sem querer realizou uma Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony.Aqua e Mickey então protegem Kairi de um bando de Unversed, e em seguida, Kairi dá algumas belas flores à Aqua que as transforma em uma Keyblade, a Destiny Place. Ela também coloca um amuleto protetor em Kairi para ajudá-la no futuro. Aqua acredita que a reunião não pode ter sido uma mera coincidência. Aqua significa "água" no latim, enquanto Kairi significa "Oceano, mar" do latim também, isso mostra a ligação entre as personagens. História ''Aviso: o artigo a seguir Contém spoilers*...'' Em um certo período, Aqua e Terra vão até Destiny Islands e atendem à dois rapazes com o nome de Riku, o mais velho, e Sora, o mais novo. Aqua vê o forte vínculo entre os dois amigos. Aqua depois ouve sobre a morte de Eraqus em Yen Sid e vai para o Keyblade Graveyard para encontrar-se com Terra e Ven (Ventus). Eles são confrontados por Master Xehanort e seu aprendiz, Vanitas e uma grande batalha acontece. Depois de lutarem, Braig e Ventus sob a influência de Vanitas, Aqua perde a consciência e ela acaba em Yen Sid's Tower junto com Ventus, que perdeu seu coração. Depois de criar o Castle Oblivion para manter o corpo adormecido de Ventus seguro, Aqua vai até Radiant Garden onde encontra o Terra Possessed. Aqua se sacrifica para salvar Terra possuído de cair no reino das trevas. Na ausência de trazer de volta Terra a seus sentidos normais, Aqua luta com Xehanort,o derrotando,e então ele termina enviando sua armadura e sua Keyblade com ele para fora da escuridão. Agora, presos no Realm of Darkness, Aqua é atacada por vários Heartless gigantes, mas é salva por Terra e pela Keyblades de Ventus. Com a confiança renovada em seus amigos, Aqua continua sua jornada, relembrando tudo o que passou até aquele momento... Curiosidades A armadura de Aqua aparece em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix e em Kingdom Hearts II, no Radiant Garden, em repouso, para uma finalidade ainda desconhecida, Xemnas ainda visita a armadura, sentando em um trono de frente para a armadura que permanece numa Câmara de Descanso. Isso desperta a curiosidade de muitos dos membros da Organization, pois não só Xemnas a observa, mas também conversa fluentemente com a armadura a chamando de "Um amigo".Xigbar fica tão curioso que começa a espionar Xemnas em suas visitas à Câmara de Descanço, onde está ao chão, a armadura de Aqua, ele sai correndo e vai conversar com Zexion sobre o acontecimento, e diz para ele que muitas vezes ele escuta uma voz "responder" as conversas de Xemnas. Em The World That Never Was, Sora encontra Xigbar, que menciona "os portadores de outras Keyblades", referindo-se à Aqua, Terra e Ventus. Aqua termina no Realm of Darkness, onde ela encontra Ansem the Wise, que foi lançado no Reino quando sua "máquina" explodiu. Ele revela que no reino da luz, tem sido a quase onze anos, e ele explica os eventos que ocorreram na ausência de Aqua, incluindo as ações de Sora. Sabendo que o Sora vai resgatá-la e seus amigos, ela pronuncia o nome de Sora com muita esperança e emoção renovadas. Aparência Muito parecida com Kairi, só que bem mais velha, Aqua tem um forte espírito e um grande coração. Possui olhos azuis e cabelos azuis claros, curtos bem acima dos ombros, ela também usa uma roupa despojada e exótica, com bermudas pretas coladas ao corpo, e uma espécie de saia bem leve, azul quase violeta e cheio de babados, e nos braços, mangas largas que são presas bem abaixo dos ombros com dois grandes adornos brilhantes em forma de bolinhas, dizem que essa peça faz parte de sua armadura.Em seu busto, ela carrega duas fitas rosas cruzadas sobre os seios e um embrema desconhecido até agora que é semelhante aos de Ven e Terra. Seus sapatos são da cor prata, são peças de sua armadura, com pontas dos lados de cada sapato,como um "gancho afiado", e suas mãos são vestidas com luvas mas que deixam metade dos dedos para fora. Aqua também possui um leve tecido branco que percorre os dois lados de seus quadris, deixando que suas pontas caiam sobre o lado direito de seu quadril. Ao colocar a peça de armadura pendurada em seu braço, Aqua ficará completa vestida em sua armadura. Em Birth by Sleep, no vídeo secreto, a armadura de Aqua é principalmente em tons de prata, preto, cinza e azul.Ela usa também seu capacete de viseira escura. Seu capacete, como o de Ventus e Terra, traz duas pontas de cada lado, com seus entes prata envolvendo em torno dos lados e dobrados na diagonal para baixo.Aqua também dispoe de uma capa meio cor-de-rosa e dizem por ai que Tetsuya Nomura já teve alterando o visual e seus equipamentos, como por exemplo, olhos e cabelos, etc. Category:Protagonistas